RIP My Love
by catrigl2379
Summary: Judai Yuuki, a buisnessman with not so clear buisness and his little brother Haou Yuuki, who is suposingly unawear of it. Everything is fine to the moment Haou's boyfriend gets killed while they're togeter. Haou starts wondering for who was the bullet... Warning: characters may be OOC, character death, rated M for blood in further chapters
1. Chapter 1

RIP My Love

By: Maddy P.

1

There's a storm outside. So Judai's not going to come home tonight. Well there's not a big difference between him being here or not. The wind crashes the window open, guess I forgot to lock it. I have to go and close it but that would mean getting up. And I don't want to – it's warm here under the covers. The window will have to wait.

Then I hear footsteps. The sound of the window closing and minutes later there's someone else on the bed next to me. He's wet from the rain, probably left little poodles on the carpet. I'll have to clean it later.

That someone pulls the cover off of my head but my eyes are closed.

"Look at me, Haou" whispers a familiar deep voice in my ear. I don't obey. He kisses gently my lips and starts stroking my cheek. "I love your eyes, that royal golden color" he says and leans over me "Won't you let me see it?" I open my eyes to see his amber ones. He wants to continue talking but we hear a gunshot just as he opens his mouth. We both freeze but a moment later I relax and turn my head to the window.

"_Probably some kids playing with guns" _I tell myself _"Maybe Chazz" _I feel a warm liquid blobbing on my cheek. First a few drops and then more. Just as I turned my head to face again my beloved, he falls over me with all his weight. The side of his head is warm and wet.

"**Jehu" **I hear my own voice scream out. I can't hear anything anymore. It's just me, him and a poodle of blood. I don't really know what I'm doing. Am I crying? No, I can't feel anything on my cheeks. Screaming? No, I can't hear my voice. Then what am I doing? It took me some time to realize.

Hugging a lifeless body…

In the fog that's surrounding my senses I hear more gunfire, the door being slammed down. I know it's Judai's voice talking, or maybe yelling, even though I can't recognize the words. Then someone, probably him, lifts me in the air and caries me off somewhere. After that the fog in my brain becomes too tic.

Once I become conscious again I see myself. Like I'm someone else, not in my body, but somewhere above it. No, that's not me, at least not me _now_. I looked like that two years ago, when I was 13.

I'm sitting on a topaz-colored sofa in an office. It's not Judai's that I can tell. It's too colorful. My brother prefers red, white and a little black. Should I take a walk around, ask someone where am I? No, that's not me. I'll just sit here quietly and read. Someone is sure to pick me up, or at least explain what's going on. Then the door opens.

I think my heart skips a beat as I watch a tall boy with dark blue hair walks in. He's wearing a purple jacket and black pants.

_Jehu?! _

How can that be? He… of course. I smile to myself, how silly of me. This is a memory. I should have noticed right away. I'm probably asleep and now I'm dreaming about my first meeting with Jehu. I can't act on my own, so I'll just sit and watch.

He sat next to me with a wide smile, something evil in it. I stared at my book, but it was like his face was drawn all over the pages.

_It was love at first sight; it just took me some time to realize it and even more to accept it._

"Hey there" I hear his deep voice for the first time "What're you reading?" I don't answer. Instead I pretend to be caught up in the book, even though I couldn't concentrate on it. All I could think about then was how irritating he was.

_He still is, just in an oddly cute way._

He looked at me carefully, checking if I have headphones on. I didn't. "Ignoring me, are you" he said cheerfully, obviously joking around. Then he stayed quiet and just as I thought he had given up, he took the book right out of my hands. "The Hunger Games", huh? I've watched the film"

"The book's much better" I quickly answered, trying to take it back, but he was taller. We spent the next 15 minutes like little kids – he was running around the room, holding my book high over his head, while I chased him and jumped every time I got near, but it was no use. Like I said – he was taller, way taller.

A small part of my brain kept telling me to leave him alone and sit down but the bigger one pushed it away. That didn't matter - neither my body nor spirit would obey anyway.

Finally he tripped. I used the opportunity and grabbed my book from his hands. It was going to turn out OK, but he managed to grab my leg and I fell over him. A second later the door opened. A tall, much older than me man with light blue hair and sky-blue eyes came in, followed by my brother.

"I-it's not what it seems!" said the dark bluenette under me and tried to get up but I didn't move so all he did was push me to the side and fall again.

"So you didn't take his book and he didn't chase around the room until you tripped and he fell over you?" asked the ski-eyed stranger.

"Then it's exactly what it looks like" laughed the dark bluenette and got up, offering me a hand which I denied.

"I assume you already know each other then" said Judai.

"No" I answered shortly, not introducing myself. I just headed to the sofa, hoping I can get the other's face out of my head.

"Wait, I know you" he said suddenly "You're that kid from the news yesterday with IQ 210!" I turned around to face him. When did he get so close? I stared at his big amber eyes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jehu" he said with a sweet smile. Behind his back I saw Judai's shocked expression as I slightly smiled back.

Suddenly something starts pulling me up. The cabinet, my younger self, Jehu and everything else disappears. The next thing I see is Judai's face. I'm sitting on the couch at home. The clock behind him sais 2:37 pm.

"You're finally awake" he smiles softly "How do you feel?"

How do I feel? Actually I don't feel anything. Sadness, pain, loneliness are going to hit me, just not now. I still can't accept the fact that Jehu's dead. I'm sure that will happen somewhere in the near future, but not now. I look at my brother with my usual cold expression.

"Numb"

"Haou–" but the doorbell cuts him off. It's Johan, Judai's lover and Jehu's older brother. They start talking wile my vision starts blurring again. Has Judai given me something, maybe a sleeping pill? Slowly my head starts pounding. I put my hands on the back where I feel like there's a drum attached and pain cuts through me. I immediately remove my hands and look at them.

Blood…

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

RIP My Love

By: Maddy P.

2

"Judai…" my voice is weak, very weak. He doesn't hear it. I try and speak up but my throat feels so dry that only quiet sounds of a dying animal escape it.

I'm bleeding.

I lick my lips and try again "Judai" Damn, weaker than before. Maybe I should scream.

_I'm bleeding._

I open my mouth to yell but no sound comes out. Damn. I'll go to him.

**I'm bleeding.**

I try lifting myself up but my body feels heavy like a statue. I slowly start realizing what's happening to me. I can't move, I can't talk, I can barely think and…

…_**I'm bleeding…**_

I must have lost a lot of blood, a liter or two. It was midnight when I fell asleep and now its 2:45 pm. How much could have I lost? I can't do math right now, actually I can't think of anything. I'm sleepy. It's hard to keep my eyes open. I'll close them for just a second…

"_**Stop!"**_I hear a familiar voice _**"Haou, wake up!" **_Is it…? No, it can't be! It's hard to turn my head but I somehow manage to do it and see a pair of familiar amber colored eyes. But I can see through the face that they stand on.

"But you're dead" I whisper before everything becomes blurry, a fog surrounds me again. I hear the lamp next to me fall, Judai and Johan calling my name.

"_**Stay awake!"**_orders Jehu's voice and I try to obey but it's hard.

Am I dying?

I feel someone lift me and carry me off somewhere, I don't' actually care where.

I'm definitely dying. But I can't see any light at the end of the tunnel. Actually there's no tunnel at all. I can feel my body getting cold. Two hands are pushing my chest. I hear my brother's desperate voice screaming. I'm feeling light as a feather, I start floating. Now I can see my body lying in a hospital bed surrounded by doctors and machines. Judai and Johan are there too, a nurse is trying to get them out of the room. I see one doctor using those _things_ (I can't remember how they're called) to give my body an electric shock and make my heart beat again but it's no use – I'm already dead.

And then I see _him_. Jehu, surrounded by a strange light, stands next to my bed, screaming, two hands on one mine. Then he looks up and sees me. He reaches for me, tears in his eyes. He doesn't want me to die. Then I won't. I take his hand and feel heavy again. I'm pulled down so fast. I close my eyes and when I open them again it's Judai I see. The first thing I do is look to my side but there's no one there.

"Hey" I hear my brother's soft voice once again "How're you?"

"Been better" I give a rare smile.

"The doctor broth you back" he's holding tightly my hand. I shake my head.

"Jehu broth me back" I say like the last idiot but Judai only smiles.

"Sure he did" I pull the covers over my head

"Damn, I'm going crazy" a doctor walks in. He's young, tall with light brown hair.

"Hallucinations are something normal in your state" he says "Don't worry about it" he checks the machines I'm attached to and says something to my brother quiet enough for me not to hear. Then he smiles and walks out. I look at the clock – 5:13 pm.

"You should get some sleep" I tell Judai

"Nice advice" he laughs "Why don't you follow it as well?"

The truth is I'm kind of scared that if I fall asleep I won't wake up again. But I'm ok now, right. I'm still so tired. Judai holds my hand as I drift off into sleep. A question's forming in the back of my head but I don't have the strength to ask it.

_How did I start bleeding?_

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

RIP My Love

By: Maddy P.

3

I slightly open my eyes. Judai's not holding my hand anymore, he's not even here. I look around to see I'm in my room again, a blurry figure over me. It takes me a few minutes but finally I focus my vision on it – Jehu!

I've almost never begged, so this is one of the rare times in my life, and the most desperate and honest one in that matter. "Please, Jehu, tell me it was all just a bad dream; that we got drunk and everything was in my head!" he shook his head with a sad smile. So it was true. I sigh and close my eyes again; trying to give some sense to what had happened last night.

So, Jehu was with me in my bed and then someone shot him in the head. After that Judai arrived and apparently shot the culprit or at least tried. I lost consciousness and when I woke up I was bleeding. Next I almost dyed and Jehu's spirit (?) brought me back. That's as far as I know.

Now the questions:

Who shot and why? Did they want Jehu or me? Did Judai shoot them? Why was I bleeding? Did I hallucinate? And one formed in the last minute – How was Jehu sitting on my stomach right now when he was dead?

I open my eyes to see the familiar bluenette. I need a few seconds to realize what's going on. I yell and jump so sudden that he falls off and I hit my head in the bed frame. Pain runs through me again. Moments later Judai's in the room.

"What's going on?" he asks. The half visible Jehu is on the floor right in front of my brother's vision and yet he doesn't see him.

"Judai," I ask carefully "beside you and me is there someone else in the room?"

"No" he says with a worried face "Just the two of us" I exchange a glare with the bluenette on the ground and look back at Judai.

"Ah, so I was dreaming after all" he relaxes "Um, I wanted to ask you something. That night I heard more than one gunshot. Did you shoot the culprit?"

"No" he shakes his head "By the time I managed to get my gun out he was gone so I rushed here" things started to become clear. I sight and say

"Then either I was the victim, or both me and Jehu" I put a hand on the back of my head to feel the stitches. "But more likely the first"

As my brother approaches the bed Jehu moves aside so he wouldn't be stepped on. "It's my fault then" he says with a sad smile and sits down "And if you're right, and you probably are, you're still in danger… and I don't know who would have the guts to do it…" now he's holding tightly my hand "I'm sorry…"

We remain quiet for a while then Judai's phone rings. He takes it out and looks at the screen. It's a call I'm not supposed to hear so he walks out, closing the door carefully behind himself and I know he's not going to come back soon.

"Haou," I hear Jehu's voice beside me but don't look at him "why does your brother carry a gun?"

"I'm not supposed to know either" I say and lick my lips nervously before continuing "But I do…"

End of chapter 3


End file.
